Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (videojuego de 2003)
Este artículo trata sobre el titulo para sistemas hogareños de videojuegos y PC del año 2003; para el videojuego de Game Boy Advance, véase ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GBA).'' 12 de marzo de 2004 |genero=Acción, beat 'em up |modos= |plataformas=Microsoft Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PC (Windows), Sony PlayStation 2 |basado=Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) |gallery= }} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles es un videojuego de género beat 'em up estrenado en 2003 por Konami. Está basado en la serie de televisión Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2003. El modo de juego principal adapta libremente los siguientes episodios de la primera temporada: Things Change, A Better Mousetrap, Attack of the Mousers, Meet Casey Jones, Nano, Darkness on the Edge of Town, The Way of Invisibility, Notes from Underground (Partes 1-3) ), y Return to New York (Partes 1-3), así como un nivel que no se deriva en absoluto de la serie animada. Aunque Quarry y Razorfist son enemigos jefes, Stonebiter solo aparece en las escenas cinemáticas. Jugabilidad El jugador puede jugar como Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo o Raphael. Casey Jones y Splinter son personajes ocultos. Cada Tortuga Ninja tiene su propio conjunto único de niveles para completar. Hay un modo de historia para uno o dos jugadores, y también hay un modo versus donde dos jugadores pueden pelear cara a cara. En el modo versus, los jugadores pueden luchar como las cuatro Tortugas, Splinter, Casey Jones, Hamato Yoshi, The Turtlebot, Hun, Oroku Saki y The Shredder. Un modo de desafío se puede desbloquear derrotando a Oroku Saki con cualquier Tortuga en el modo Historia, que debe completarse para desbloquear a Hamato Yoshi y su dojo. También hay carreras de vista en tercera persona, un nivel de planeador para Donatello y una carrera en motocicletas entre Raphael y Casey. Argumento Poco después de que un grupo de robots Mousers destruyeran el antiguo hogar de las Tortuga Ninja, comienzan a atacar su nuevo hogar. Michelangelo finalmente exaspera a Raphael, haciendo que Raphael salga a la superficie. En la superficie, se enfrenta a matones de los Purple Dragons, Casey Jones y Dragon Face. Baxter Stockman pronto usa Ninjas Foot equipados con tecnología de invisibilidad para capturar a Raphael, y Donatello se ve obligado a rescatarlo. Después, se enfrentan a seres mutados genéticamente. Las Tortugas deciden eliminar a Shredder y derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Power-ups Cuando el medidor de aguante de un jugador se agota, el jugador puede recoger un power-up: *'Cajas': Los Power-Ups están ocultos dentro de algunas de estas. *'Pizza': Restaura la resistencia completa. *'Hamburguesa': Restaura la mitad de aguante. *'Sushi': Restaura un tercio de aguante. *'Soda': Restaura un mínimo del aguante. *'Shuriken': Se pueden ocultar dentro de ciertas cajas. Cristales *'Cristal rojo': Las Tortuga Ninja ganan mayor poder de ataque. *'Cristal azul': las Tortugas Ninja ganan mayor velocidad. *'Cristal amarillo': Las Tortugas Ninja ganan mayor defensa. *'Cristal púrpura': las Tortugas Ninja obtienen un poder Gembu adicional (Invocar tortuga). Makimonos Algunas cajas contienen pergaminos de Makimono que pueden desbloquear imágenes en el modo de base de datos en el videojuego. *'Makimono Azul': Desbloquea una página para la base de datos de Leonardo (solo se puede obtener si el primer jugador está jugando como Leonardo). *'Makimono Rojo': Desbloquea una página para la base de datos de Raphael (solo se puede obtener si el primer jugador está jugando como Raphael). *'Makimono Naranja': Desbloquea una página para la base de datos de Michelangelo (solo se puede obtener si el primer jugador está jugando como Michelangelo). *'Makimono Púrpura': Desbloquea una página para la base de datos de Donatello (solo se puede obtener si el primer jugador está jugando como Donatello). *'Makimono Gris': Desbloquea tres páginas en la base de datos de otros personajes (cualquier jugador puede obtenerla). Trajes adicionales Las cuatro tortugas pueden usar trajes especiales cuando son desbloqueadas. Leonardo viste un traje de ninja negro. Raphael lleva ropa de motociclista y un casco. Michelangelo viste su traje de superhéroe como Turtle Titan. Donatello usa una gabardina, sombrero de fedora y un par de lentes de broma. Enemigos Aquí hay una lista parcial de enemigos incluidos en el videojuego. *Mousers *Purple Dragons *Ninjas Foot *Junkbots *Foot Tech Ninjas *Foot Bees *Monstruos subterráneos *Monstruo insectoide subterráneo Enemigos jefes Los enemigos jefes suelen estar al final de un nivel, aunque no siempre. *Casey Jones *Dragon Face *Robot Mouser gigante *Nano Monster *Turtlebot malvado *Ninjas Foot místico *Ninjas Foot Artillero *Leonardo *Razorfist *Quarry *King Nail *Splinter *Hun *Ninjas Foot élite *Dr. Stockman *Shreeder *Oroku Saki *Hamato Yoshi Niveles Hay escenarios de nivel y dojo, con cada etapa teniendo áreas dentro de esta, y cada etapa de dojo es una misión. Things Change: Stage 1 ;Sewer Area 1 : ;Streets Area 2 : ;Alley Area 3 : ;Rooftop Area 4 : ;Stockman's Lab Area 5 : The Secrets: Dojo Stage Se dispone de tres minutos para encontrar tres Makimonos escondidos dentro de cajas esparcidas por la habitación. Las cajas flotan hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el aire, por lo que es necesario usar un ataque de salto para romperlas. Nano: Stage 2 ;April's Antique Shop Area 1 : ;Subway Station area 2 : ;Subway Train Area 3 : ;On the Bridge Area 4 : ;Junk Yard Area 5 : ;Junk Yard Rear Area 6 : Trap: Stage 3 ;Art Warehouse Area 1 : ;Trailer Roof Area 2 : ;Construction Site Area 3 : ;13th Floor Area 4 : ;The Top Floor Area 5 : ;Air Area 6 : Dojo Stage: Progress Cada tortuga tiene una prueba diferente. *Prueba de Leonardo: Derrotar a 30 Ninjas Foot sin recibir daño. *Prueba de Raphael: Derrota a 50 Ninjas Foot sin ser derribado. *Prueba de Michelangelo: Realizar un combo de 10 golpes con solo 10 Ninjas Foot. *Prueba de Donatello: Derrota 10 Ninjas Foot en un minuto. Tengu: Stage 4 ;Museum Entrance Area 1 : ;Dinosaur Exhibit Area 2 : ;Egyptian Exhibit Area 3 : ;Courtyard Area 4 : ;Japanese Art Exhibit Area 5 : Notes from the Underground: Stage 5 ;Mouth of the Underground Area 1 : ;Underground World Area 2 : ;Abandoned Town Area 3 : ;Genetic Lab Area 4 : ;Cultivation Room Area 5 : Ordeal: Special Stage Las Tortugas Ninja deben jugar en duelo contra Leonardo, quien pretende ser Shredder. Si el jugador es Leonardo, debe enfrentarse a Splinter. Justice: Stage 6 ;Entrance Area 1 : ;Japanese Garden Area 2 : ;Foot Science Lab Area 3 : ;Mouser Arsenal Area 4 : ;Demolitioned Arsenal Area 5 : ;The Corridor Area 6 : ;Heliport Area 7 : ;Shinto Palace Area 8 : (Se debe haber vencido a Justice: Stage 6 Area 7 con las cuatro Tortugas Ninja para jugar esto) Modo Desafío Cómo desbloquear: Completar el videojuego con las cuatro Tortuga Ninja y el Modo Desafío se desbloquea en la pantalla de Selección de modo. Curiosidades *Splinter y Casey son personajes disponibles desbloqueables. Casey se desbloquea en su propio modo historia si el jugador recoge todos los makimonos en el juego, mientras que Splinter se desbloquea si el jugador completa el modo historia con las cuatro Tortugas Ninja. Ambos también se pueden jugar en equipo al igual que las Tortugas (por ejemplo, el jugador 1 controla a Splinter, el jugador 2 puede controlar a Casey y viceversa). Véase también *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GBA) Enlaces externos * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles] en MobyGames. en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game) Categoría:Videojuegos